Forgive and forget
by enigma-spirit
Summary: The gang are split up. Hearts are broken. Revenge. The guys receive letters of acceptance to Hogwarts. Who do they meet there? And why are the girls acting weird? PLS RR!
1. Forgive and Forget

The six rings  
  
Summary: The gang is 15 and they are all sent to diff countries Eriol, Kai, Ling and Syaoran are in China while Sakura, Melody, Meilin and Tomoyo are in London. The guys receive a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. Who do they meet there and why are the girls acting so different? S+S and T+E. Pls. R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything OK?!?! I'm poor.. Wait I do own something  
  
Legend: "talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
OK!!!!! On wit d story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
I was walking along the hallway of my mansion. Kero obediently trotting beside. I changed over the years. I still had the sweetness and the kindness of my old genki-self but my power grew stronger and I grew serious. My appearance changed too. My hair grew longer and I grew taller and slimmer. 'I was still Sakura but I'm not Sakura inside. It's his fault. Him. Syaoran Li. He ruined my life.' It's been 4 years since then (their fifteen years old).  
  
Flashback  
  
A young eleven year old Sakura was walking by the Sakura tree's (cherry blossom) when someone called her.  
  
"Sakura!" someone called. She turned around and saw Syaoran. She immediately smiled and greeted him with a friendly " Ohayo! Syaoran-kun!" he blushed but looked serious. "can I talk to you?" he said. But before she could answer he grabbed her wrist.hard. Sakura yelped in pain as he dragged her toward one of the Sakura trees. "Syaoran let go!!!" she screamed as Syaoran let her go and said "Sorry. Sakura I love you (they confessed already) . you know that I would never do anything to hurt you." He said as he kissed her on the lips. Sakura looked shocked but returned the kissed. When they broke apart. Sakura looked surprised and asked, "What was that for?" Syaoran looked sad and said " Sakura. promise me you would never replace me." She looked shocked and nodded. He looked down and said, " I'm leaving for China in two days." Sakura's eyes welled up with tears and looked up at him and mouthed 'why?' She couldn't take it and ran into the forest. "Gomen Sakura" He whispered tears stinging his eyes. She ran to a pond called 'starlight pond' where she cried her heart out on a rock. She stopped cause she heard someone else crying. She looked up to see Tomoyo crying and melody comforting her. "Why are you crying?" Sakura asked "Eriols leaving tomorrow." Tomoyo Answered. "Kai is leaving too." Melody answered looking up. Meilin just kept quiet and tried to stop her tears but was failing miserably. They knew Ling was going too. Sakura saw tears in her eyes. Sakura looked away she didn't want them to see her tears. She looked out to the pond. There was something shining in the deepest part. Without thinking she jumped into the water and grabbed it and went up. "Sakura-chan WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING????" Tomoyo screamed with concern in her eyes. Sakura just ignored their screaming and looked at what she had gotten. It looked like an ancient chest. There was some kind of writing on it. The writing looked so familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Wind blew past her and something whispered 'open it. Release me. Release us' . She placed her hand on it and felt a surge of power from it. "What's that Sakura?" Meilin asked. Ignoring her question she lifted the cover and a familiar warmth wrapped around her. The other girls must've felt it to cause they stopped crying. Inside were 6 rings. Sakura was drawn to a ring with a pink gem in the middle. The other girls found their own rings. There were 2 rings left. Sakura put the two ring with her star key. The two rings.. still waiting for their masters.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I stopped tears running down my eyes. Kero immediately stopped and looked at me with concern in his eyes. I smiled and shook my head. My head jerked up and my hand reached up. Something landed on my palm. I knew it was from Hogwarts telling me to come.  
  
Well? How you like it? PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Never Let her go

Six rings  
My comp is sooooooooooooooooooo busted!  
On with the story!!!  
  
"Ugh... Gerroffmeeriol." Syaoran mumbled under Eriol. "No... Barney!! I want to sing again!!! Barney is a dinosaur of our imagination..." Eriol mumbled in his sleep. "Blackmail" Syaoran said as he took out his recorder and laughed. "Huh? Where's barney?" Eriol whined. "Well, Well lookey here the GREAT Clow Reed wants his Barney" Syaoran smirked as he saw Eriol going scarlet. "Anyway lets eat" Eriol said putting his pants on. "Don't change the subject" Syaoran mumbled as he got dressed too. When they went down Kai and Ling were there laughing, talking, and throwing food at each other. "Hey!" Said syaoran as a piece of toast barely missed him and hit Eriol in the face. "Hey!!" Eriol said as he wiped the butter and jelly off his face. "BULL'S-EYE!!" Ling yelled as he highfived Kai. "Anyway, were here to buy our stuff. Hurry up" Syaoran said as he took a piece of toast from Ling. "Yeah, Yeah" Eriol mumbled as he got a piece of bacon.  
*Diagon Alley* "Okay, we have all our books now all we need are our pets and wands" Kai said taking out his list. "Lets get our pets first" Eriol said running to the pet shop (What do you call it again?). "Sometimes he can be so immature" Kai said "Sometimes?" Syaoran asked walking in the Owlery. Syaoran walked among the cages. But nothing seemed interesting. He stopped. He saw/felt a Lime green aura right behind him. He turned around and saw a cage covered with cloth. "Huh? What's this?" he thought out loud. The clerk saw him reaching out "STOP!!!" she screamed pulling his hand back. "What?" Syaoran asked. "He's rouge" she said pulling the cloth. "He worked for the dark lord ...." She paused "...and his mistress" she continued quietly pulling off the cloth to reveal a green Phoenix with intense green eyes. He stared at Syaoran as if he was trying to burn a hole through him. Syaoran didn't turn down the challenge. Syaoran glared back at him. The bird stopped staring. Syaoran smirked "I'll buy him" Syaoran said taking a few Galleons from his pocket. "Okay, but I'm not responsible for any injuries" She said giving him his change. "Thanks" Syaoran said holding the cage and walking out. "Is this what you wanted?" The clerk asked. "You did very well" a girl said coming out of the darkness. "Thank you mistress" The clerk said as her mistress disappeared.  
*Olivanders* "Hey! I was looking for you guys outside" Syaoran said going in. "Hey" Eriol said holding his new wand with his new pet ,A hawk named Clow, on his shoulder. "You should get your new wand" Kai said petting his new pet an eagle named eagle (Weird? I know). "Fine" Syaoran said putting the cage down. "Anyway, what's your pet?" Ling asked. "Oh, he's a Phoenix, Lime" Syaoran said going to the counter. "Okay, what's your wand arm?" Mr. Olivander asked. Syaoran put his right arm out. Olivander started measuring. "Okay!" He said as he went in the back room. He went back with a mountain of boxes. "Okay, how about this one?" He said handing Syaoran a box. "I'm not sure about this wand." Syaoran said handing back the box. This continued until all the boxes were gone. "Um.... Do you have a box with a star on it?" He asked. "As a matter of fact, I do have it." Olivander said going back to the back room. After a while, he came back with a pink and green box. "Well, this is one of my strongest wands." he said handing him a light green wand with a Yin and Yang symbol carved on it. "Yes, this is the one" Syaoran said waving it. Out came pink peonies and cherry blossoms. "Anyway, thanks" Syaoran said paying for it. "Don't let your cherry blossom go dark..."He whispered quietly. "My...Cherry Blossom? Sakura?" He asked. "Don't let her go..." Olivander whispered. 


End file.
